An internal combustion engine such as an in-line cylinder engine typically includes a wiring harness connected to each of the electronic unit injectors for delivering fuel injection control signals thereto. In some cases it is possible that adjacent electronic unit injectors may be accidentally cross-wired during assembly, meaning that the wiring of the two injectors becomes reversed. The electronic unit injectors are enclosed within an engine cover or housing after assembly making it difficult to visually inspect the wiring of the electronic unit injectors. If an engine having cross-wired electronic unit injectors is operated a potential for damage to the engine exists.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.